


Father & Daughter

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Little fic exploring a bit of Glimmer and King Micah's relationship





	Father & Daughter

Micah stares out the window, looking past the Whispering Woods. Far from his eyesight, behind the horizon, lies a growing threat. The Horde has always been a problem. Micah remembers hearing talks about them while growing up. No one thought much of them. Everyone thought they would fade into nothingness. Oh, how wrong everyone was.

The Horde has gained a large foothold. People either follow them--out of fear or admiration--or are beaten to the point they can no longer defend themselves. Many are starting to panic. Caught off guard, all kingdoms are scrambling to gather forces to stop the Horde. But it all could be too little too late.

Micah absentmindedly plays with his dark hair. He wonders when the Horde will set sights here. Thanks to the Whispering Woods, Brightmoon has a strong natural defense compared to some other kingdoms. But who knows what weapons the Horde has. It is only a matter of time before they come here. Anxiety has made a home in his mind and grows with each passing day. Lives are being lost and many more are in danger. A lot of his fear stems from--

“Daddy?” A soft voice says.

Micah snaps out of his thoughts and looks towards the sound. His young daughter, Glimmer, is peeking through the doorway, looking up at him. The light from the hallway falls on her and spills out into his dark room. Micah wonders if she has any clue about what is going on. She is only three but she is known to sneak around the castle. Micah wants to do everything in his power to protect her.

His greatest fear is Glimmer growing up in war. Knowing nothing but fear, loss, and death. That is no life for anyone, let alone a _child_. Until something can be done, Micah will do whatever he can to give Glimmer some semblance of peace.

“What’s up, Twinkle?” Micah replies.

“You been in here all day. I want to play with you. You look unhappy and I know games make me happy.” 

Micah smiles and nods. He could use a little fun. He squats down to let Glimmer run to him. When Glimmer draws close to him, she jumps and wraps her small arms around Micah’s neck.

“What do you want to play?” Micah asks as he stands up.

“Super Glimmer! Super Glimmer!”

“Okay,” Micah chuckles. He carries his daughter over towards the couch and lays down with her. Once he is comfortable he asks Glimmer if she is ready. She nods. Carefully, Micah places his feet on Glimmer’s stomach. While holding her hands, he carefully lifts his daughter up into the air. 

Micah moves his legs back and forth and signs a small song about _Super Glimmer._ Glimmer smiles widely and laughs as she pretends to fly. She manages to wriggle a hand free and sticks it out in front of her.  

The young girl dreams of flying one day. She hopes one day she will get wings like her mother and no longer be bound by gravity. Micah hopes one day she will gain wings. He hopes that when she gains them, the world won’t have a dark cloud hanging around it. A world where she can spread them freely and without worry. He will make sure that will happen. 

As they play, a thought comes to his mind. Both he and Glimmer have to work together to make this game work. They have to trust each other. Uniting all the kingdoms to fight against the Horde has always been in the back of his mind. However, it will not be that simple just to get everyone to come together. Not all the kingdoms are buddy-buddy with others and Micah knows some already have been talking to the Horde about giving up their territory. Yet, even if only a few kingdoms united, their forces will be much stronger. Maybe just enough to truly fight back. 

Any thoughts he has stops when Glimmer disappears into a cloud of lilac sparkles. “Son of a-” Micah starts. 

He snaps up and scrambles off the couch. Glimmer’s powers are erratic at this stage in her life. Micah sweeps his eyes around the room, trying to find the brief tale tell signs of Glimmer reappearing. In a matter of moments, more sparkles appear towards the ceiling. Glimmer reappears a split second later and begins to fall. 

Micah quickly uses his powers to create a small, purple force field under his daughter. Glimmer lands safely on it. Micah runs over to his giggling daughter and takes her into his arms. 

“Are you okay?” Micah asks. 

“That was fun!” Glimmer shouts. Her smile drops when she sees her father’s worried face. “Did I scare you?” 

“You did. But it’s okay. I know you are still getting use to those powers. If it makes you feel better, when I was your age my powers went off and I destroyed part of the living room. Your Aunt Casta was the one who heard it and saw the mess I made before our parents did.” 

Glimmer’s smile returns and she laughs at the story. Micah laughs alongside her, glad she is alright. 

“Are you two alright in here?” A new voice says. 

Micah looks and finds his wife standing a few feet away from him and Glimmer. Micah did not hear her come in at all. Micah opens his mouth to answer Angella but Glimmer cuts her off. 

“Daddy and I were playing Super Glimmer and my powers went off and I teleported and Daddy caught me!” 

Angella gives Micah a small look. 

“Gotta love the unstable powers of a child,” Micah replies. “But I think we have had enough fun for now. What time is it anyway?” 

“Lunchtime. I was coming to gather you two for it.” 

“Lunch sounds good. I’m starving.”

\------

Everything is uncomfortable. There isn’t much anyone can do for him, pain medication and healers can only do so much. He is lucky to be alive after that battle. He has been ordered to rest for the time being. Once he is healed, he is heading back to the front lines. 

It took a long time but a rebellion has been made. Kingdoms are working together to fight back against the Horde. In a short time, they have gained back some ground, won some battles. Yet, there are battles that are failures and lives are still lost. Micah can only hope that they can get a strong foothold and turn the tides. 

Micah shifts when he hears footsteps. He hisses as he turns. Glimmer. 

“Can I sit with you?” Is all she asks. 

“Yeah. Hop up,” Micah pats the cushion next to him. Carefully, she climbs up, doing her best not to cause harm from her movement. Somehow, she manages to get on without sending a shock wave of pain. 

Micah notices Glimmer staying away. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. He holds back a hiss as his daughter rest her head on his chest. She stays silent. 

“You okay, Twinkle?” He asks. Still nothing. All she does is gingerly place her hand on him, near his one of his large bruises. “Oh. I see.” 

Micah pulls her closer. As the years have passed, Glimmer has grown more wise to what is going on. It has become harder to hide thing from her. Some people in the castle that Glimmer knows have not come back and she is well aware of this. Now, Micah has almost gotten himself killed. 

“I’ll be fine. Daddy’s gonna be all patched up and we can go back to playing and exploring the Whispering Woods.” 

“And go back to war…” Glimmer mumbles. Micah nearly misses it. He takes a moment to think of what to say. 

“Yeah…” is all he can mange to say. There is a moment of silence before Micah speaks again. “I’m going to have to go back, unfortunately. But I am doing it for you, your mother, Brightmoon, and everyone else on Etheria. You know why, right?” 

“To protect us,” Glimmer answers. “You want to bring peace so I can grow up safe. The Horde are the bad guys and you are with the good guys.” 

“Yes. It’s risky to do so but I am willing to take them for you. I know you are worried, it’s okay to be, but I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t think it was for the greater good.” 

“I don’t want to lose you…” 

Micah notices tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He places his hand under her chin and lifts it slightly. “I’ll always be with you, I promise. No matter what happens, you’ll always have me in your heart. In your memories, in your dreams, even in the things you do. I’ll always be with you, watching over you and protecting you. Nothing will ever change that. 

“I know it is a lot to ask of you, but you promise me to be strong no matter what? And that you’ll fight for what is right always and never lose your way?” 

Glimmer takes a deep breathe and nods. “I promise, Daddy. But you have to promise that you will always try to come back, okay!” 

Glimmer sticks out her pinky. Micah wraps his around Glimmer’s. “I promise.” 

\------ 

Glimmer snaps up, a shout caught in her throat. She gasps for air, trying to figure out where she is. Her brain is running haywire and her heart darts around in her chest. As Glimmer’s eyes adjust to the darkness she realizes she is in her room. She is in her bed. She is in the castle safe and sound. 

Glimmer lies back down on her bed, taking deep breaths. She runs her fingers through a soft blanket, confirming she is back in reality. She is no longer trapped in her own mind. However, even if she is free, what played in her mind still lingers. 

She is out in a battle field. Where, Glimmer has no idea. All she knows is the smell of smoke filling her nose and the sounds of swords clashing and guns firing ringing in her ears. Glimmer looks around. Anything more than a yard away from her is blurred and out of focus. Excuse for one person. 

He stands tall and proud, pushing back Horde soldiers with his magic and his staff. Glimmer finds herself attempting to rush over to him. However, she does not get far before her feet stop working. Her body freezes just in time to see a Horde soldier sneak up behind him, a sword held high in their hands. 

Glimmer always wakes up before anything can happen. The one thing she can be happy about the dream always cuts off as the sword comes down. She always jolts awake then, sometimes screaming out for her father. 

She wasn’t there for his demise but she still remembers the day she was told about it. Rather, how she found out about it. Wandering around the halls, looking for her mother. Finding her in a study, talking to someone in a hush voice and struggling to hold herself together. Glimmer remembers listening in, trying to figure out why her mother is on the verge of tears when she hears only two words that have haunted her ever since. 

 _Micah’s dead..._  

The second she heard those words, she remembers letting out a gasp and drawing the attention of her mother and the battle worn soldier. Glimmer doesn’t remember much after that, only that it took hours for anyone to find her again in the Whispering Woods. 

That was years ago yet it is still fresh in her mind. The war has yet to ceased and only grows worse and worse. The Rebellion, the thing her father worked so hard to create, has crumbled, leaving everyone on their own once more. Now it seems like it will only be a matter of time before the Horde rules over all Etheria. 

 _No. No it won’t,_ Glimmer thinks to herself. _I’m not going to let you die in vain, Dad. I’ll figure something out. I’ll do something. I’ll keep your promise of fighting for what’s right no matter what._  

Glimmer rolls over onto her side and wipes her cheek dry. _I miss you, Dad. But I’ll make you proud and finish what you started._

\------

There is a stillness in the air. Glimmer doesn’t mind it. After everything that has happened, being captured, glitching, and nearly losing her home, nothing going on is nice. It won’t be long before everything is thrown back into chaos as the war picks up again. Glimmer is going to enjoy this for however long she can.

She sits on one of the roofs of the castle, cleaning off her father’s staff. She holds it tight as she wipes it down. Ever since her mother gave her the staff, she has rarely let it out of her sight. After a few moments, she stops and just looks at the staff. 

She, along with the help of Adora and Bow, has rebuild the rebellion. She is keeping her father’s hope alive to stop the Horde and once again, the Rebellion has regain some ground and has given the Horde a run for their money. Her father’s dream to free Etheria and bring peace to everyone seems achievable now. 

“I wish you were here to see this, Dad,” Glimmer whispers to herself. “You would be so happy. Everything you had worked for is falling into place now. Took long enough.” 

Glimmer pauses for a moment, thinking about what to say next. “I hope you are proud of me. Everyone says you are. I just hope I am doing good by you...I miss you ya know? But I promise to see your Rebellion to the end and help rebuild our world. Don’t you worry about that...I love you…”

  



End file.
